


Vacation Time!!!

by QueerEldritchSoda



Series: Jameson Jackson's Shenanigans [3]
Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerEldritchSoda/pseuds/QueerEldritchSoda
Summary: Jameson Jackson and Wilford Warfstache take a vacation to the fictional land of Idris.
Relationships: Jameson Jackson & Wilford Warfstache
Series: Jameson Jackson's Shenanigans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576759





	Vacation Time!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last one at my immediate disposal, but there might be more to come. This uses elements from The Mortal Instruments. It might make sense if you've not read it, it might not, but whatever.

Jameson Jackson was taking a vacation with his friend Wilford Warfstache! They were going to the wonderful and fantastical continent of Idris! It was a small continent in between Europe and Africa, about the size of Australia, and 'Home' of every shadowhunter (Nephilim) ever to be born, no matter their country of birth.  
"Oh, this is going to be wonderful!" Wilford cried with delight as he stepped out of the portal. They had been planning this for two months now, and Jameson had a hard time believing the time was finally upon them. He had wanted to come here, ever since his warlock friend, Marvin the Magnificent, told him about it at the Hunters Moon.  
"Yes, we should see Lynn Lake first." It was the main attraction and had become so after Clary Fairchild, Jace Herondale, and Alec and Izzy Lightwood had figured out that it was the Mortal Mirror. Now, every shadowhunter and downworlder wanted to see it for themselves, to see the place where the angel Raziel was summoned.  
"Alrighty! Next, we'll go to Alicante and see the demon towers." The demon towers were the opposite of what they sounded like. They were large glass towers made out of shadowhunter ashes, etched with thousands of runes to keep the demons away. They had become more popular as well when Alicante had been attacked by demons lead by Sebastian Morgenstern, a shadowhunter with demon's blood.  
"Okay! Then we should blah blah blah, and blah blah..." They planned for the rest of the week to be filled with sightseeing, bars, and training arenas (they had plenty those because shadowhunters fight demons). Overall, it was a very successful and relaxing vacation. No sign of Santiago "Anti" McLaughlin at all! In Idris anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, PUNCH that vote button IN THE FACE, LIKE A BOSS. High fives all around, but thank you guys and I will see all you dudes... IN THE NEXT CHAPTERRRRRR!


End file.
